


【翻译】And With My Back Against This Wall

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blind Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 即使我看不见了，你也愿意与我对抗全世界。





	【翻译】And With My Back Against This Wall

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这是我喜欢的一篇水托文，可惜我已经找不到出处了，如有人知道请不吝告知。  
> 2.翻译的时候，被深深地虐到了  
> 3.我喜欢所有平行世界的水托。

他不记得这从什么时候开始的。他找不出原因，因为这事情它是缓慢的，逐渐地出现，只是有一次他两个星期了都觉得头疼，所以他就去做了视力检查，因为只是他的医生这么建议的。眼科医生测试了一个小时，用刺眼的强光照进他的眼睛里，然后滴了些眼药水，再重新看一次。她拍了眼睛的照片，建议他做一次X光拍片。他一个星期后来复诊，她怀着悲伤的心情看着他，嘴里说出一些令人难过的消息。她告诉他，他的视网膜神经遭受损害，她很抱歉，她确切地说对此无能为力阻止这事情的发生，但她可以试一试。

他拿着类固醇和维他命补充剂的药方离开，感觉周围的建筑物在他的脚下崩塌陷落。他没有告诉任何人，因为他不知道说些什么。

\--

当他回到西班牙，他考虑他要在这里继续他的职业生涯，为皇家马德里这样合适他的球队里踢球；他妻子离开他的时候，她说他不爱她，他心里爱的一直是其他人，他失去了婚姻和他抚育的家庭，然后他投入了拥有着温柔的棕色眼眸和坚硬肌肉的Sergio的怀里，重新考虑他的生活计划；他考虑过，他们要一起退役，去海边定居或者去塞维利亚，这些都没问题。如果他是真心的，他一直就想要的这些而已。

他从来没有想过他的34岁是手里抓着小药瓶坐着，周围的事物在变得模糊一片，他的职业生涯这么早结束。看在乱七八糟的药物测试的份上，他在训练后悄悄地找了Jose，他打算读懂教练脸上的表情，在他告诉他实情之后。

“多久了？”他询问道，坐在他办公桌的边缘上。Fernando曲卷着手指抠进椅子冰冷皮革里，耸耸肩。

“事情发生有半年或一年了。没到两年。”他呼吸急促地说道，“除非维他命和类固醇有用，不过我很怀疑。”

Jose一只手轻拍他的肩膀，黑色的眼睛审视地看了他几分钟。

“你应该告诉Sergio，”他这么说，而Fernando惊愕地看着他，“我会跟我的医生提个建议，他医术非常好。”

\--

Fernando回到家，他没有照Jose说的做。他倒掉他碟子里的晚餐，在Sergio之前躺上床，在他攀上他的后背亲吻他的肩膀的时候假装睡着。

当他在早晨醒来，看着枕边人Sergio的睡颜，思索着他要醒多早才能看着眼前这景象，他转向他，亲吻他的胸膛。  
“早安。”他对着他的后背小声说，微笑的看着Sergio困倦的叹息，轻轻地梳理他打结的头发。之后，他走下楼去开始准备早餐，在Sergio淋浴的时候接听了Jose的电话。

“他在今天下午三点可以给你看看。”他说道，Fernando听闻后胃部突然一阵痉挛，“你和Sergio一起去。”

Sergio光着上身从他背后拥着他，皮肤接触感觉出洗澡后蒸腾着的潮润和温暖，鼻子爱抚着他的脖颈，同时问道“谁的电话？”“你在做什么菜？”

Fernando不由自主地笑了，向后倾身靠着Sergio，紧握着他的手。

“煎蛋，”他回答道，停了一下，“Jose。”

“Mourinho？”他困惑不解地问道，“他想要干嘛？”

Fernando没有回答，只是举起平底锅，铲出两枚煎蛋分发在两个碟子上，把它们搬到料理台上。他坐在他习惯的位置上，Sergio坐在他的对面，倒出一些橘子汁，看起来并不在意Fernando没有回答他的问题。Fernando举起叉子，可手却止不住颤抖，所以他再次放下叉子，紧盯着桌面。

“我不知道怎么说这件事，”他艰难地开口，Sergio顿住，叉子停在他的碟子与嘴巴的半空中，“我想了好几天该怎么告诉你，可是我想不出来，我不知道怎么做。”

“怎么了？”他小心翼翼地问道，而Fernando憎恨这样，憎恨他声音听着那么细小，那么恐惧。他喉咙滚动着，吞咽着。最终，他直说了。

“我准备要瞎了，Sese。”Sergio的叉子“哐啷”一声掉落在碟子上。Fernando强忍着眼泪，“我去看了医生，眼科医生，也做了X光，他们无能为力，我只能——只能静等着它的发生。”

Sergio的椅子刮擦这瓷砖发出他从未听过的巨大响声，紧接着他把他紧紧拉进怀里，胸膛感受到的温热让他得到了抚慰，他忍不住，放声地用力哭了出来，没法停歇地狠狠地哭着。这是这么多天来他第一次放开自己。

\--

有时候，他在想他们所拥有的一切，他不知道他是否想过他以前是幸福的。

他爱他的孩子们胜过一切，而且他也爱Olalla——她是孩子们的母亲，他爱她，全心全意的，他尊重她和她离开他的选择，她选择留在英国，她选择再婚。但是那样的爱——那样的爱是不一样的。那样的爱在他心里根深蒂固，成为他身体的一部分，就像是他是他的孩子们的一部分。

但是他对于Sergio的爱是...完全另外一种感觉。有时他看着他，因为情绪激动而不堪情重。他会因为他的一瞥一笑而心脏膨胀，胃部痉挛，让他感受到生命的强烈；他会因为他在淋浴时候的歌唱而指头颤抖；当Sergio在刺目烈日下的拥挤街头与他拥吻，快感让他的脚趾头在鞋子里卷曲起来。当他在做饭的时，Sergio会在他身后出现，亲吻他的喉结，温柔地爱抚他的臀部，或者当他在看电视时，Sergio会在路过时抬起他脑袋，一直微笑着甜蜜地与他唇舌交缠，这时候Fernando觉得他身体里的空气全跑光了。

这样的身心愉悦，这样的鲜活激动，他知道与Sergio的爱情，与他在一起，才是他真正想要的生活。

\---

Jose的医生同意原始的诊断。他送他去做扫描，X光拍片，Sergio在他们等待的时间里一直手心冒汗。他说或许——如果类固醇和药物不起效的话——手术或许能扭转病症，而Fernando只是沮丧地点点头。他听出了医生没说出的话——他说对不起，他的话里没有一丝希望的曙光。

Sergio则不然。他始终是焦虑不安，紧紧地攥着拳头，当他们回到家，他给自己冲了一杯非常浓苦的咖啡。Fernando坐在凳子上，Sergio斜靠在他对角线的位置上。

“手术，”他大声地说道，就好像他自始至终都憋着似的。“我不喜欢这办法，不过，不过它可能起效。你听到他说什么了么？它可能会扭转病症。”

“Sese，”Fernando打断他，Sergio微笑着看他，那笑容如此勉强苦涩，简直不像是他。

“能行的，他说的，他说——”他再次开口道，但Fernando一根手指挡在他的嘴唇上阻止他继续说下去。Sergio泄气地颓丧下来，闭上了嘴巴。

“我听到他说的话了，Sergio。我只是...”他叹了口气，移开他的手，揉了揉眼睛，“我累了，我们能去睡觉了吧？”

“好的，可以—可以的，走吧。”Sergio点点头，牵过Fernando的手，带着他上楼去。

他们谁也没有再提这件事，就这样过了五天。

\----

“就...就几天，求你了，Ola。我来买飞机票，你想住哪里都行，只要孩子们可以留下来。”他恳求着，她叹了口气。

“发生了什么事，Nando？”她询问道，她声音比以前苍老多了，他想知道她现在怎么样了。他最后一次看到她已经过了一段时间了。

“我在电话里没法跟你说，这事情..这事情有点复杂。我只是想见见他们。求你了。”

她沉默了好长一段时间，而后她再次叹了口气。“去给我们预订明天的机票吧。反正我要带Marc去我父母那里。”

“谢谢你，”他强忍着眼泪喃喃地说，“谢谢你。”

他立即拿起电话给他们预订了明早飞机的头等舱机票，把详细信息发给了Olalla.然后他给Sergio打了电话。

他们到达的时候刚刚过了11点，Nora从通道门口出来尖叫着扑进Fernando的怀里，语无伦次地蹦着急速的英语单词，Fernando听不清楚她说什么。

他的脸埋在她的头发里，紧紧地拥抱着她，当她贪心地把手伸向Sergio时，他松开了她，转过头向Olalla和Leo微微笑。Marc尾随在背后推着一车行李箱。Fernando弯下腰亲吻她的脸颊，然后在她的屁股后面把Leo拉到跟前。他长得比以前更大块头了，Fernando开心地笑了。

“你到底喂了他什么啊？”他问她道，而她笑了笑，耸了耸肩膀，她的眼睛周围出现了之前从没有过的细小皱纹。

“英国食品，”她笑着说，他点点头，伸出手与她的丈夫握了握；Marc对他点点头，微微笑，手心有些冒汗。他是典型的英国人，1.95米的个子，金发和太过亮白的牙齿，看起来他已经非常帅气了。

Olalla和Marc在市中心的酒店入住了。Sergio抱着孩子们在后车座，之后和Leo在花园里踢足球，Fernando坐在门廊里看着他们玩耍，Nora坐在他的膝盖上一起看。他轻柔地为她唱歌，而她玩耍着她从草丛里摘出的雏菊花。他满怀慈爱地看着她，她的头发曲卷而发色深重，她脸上的小酒窝像她的母亲一样，她出落得那么漂亮迷人，完美无瑕，他内心一阵疼痛。她现在12岁了，她更加亭亭玉立了，已经跟他的胸膛齐高，粉红色花状的小太阳眼镜插在头顶上。

“我想你，爸爸。”她突然说道，Fernando向下对她眨了眨眼。

“我也想你，小宝贝。”

他想到所有他失去的东西：他的工作，一个可以看着传过的足球，然后他可以接下来在脚下，而后起脚射门的工作。他即将无法体验看着足球划破空气直击球网的畅快感觉。他想到Sergio，他再也不能在每天早上起床时欣赏他的容颜。他想到不得不依赖别人接送才能外出，依赖别人帮他冲咖啡，帮他煮食或者帮他穿戴。

他想到无法体会他的小女孩出落成大姑娘的感受，当她结婚时，还要别人向他描述她在婚礼上的模样。他眨着眼挤掉眼泪，他抬头看着太阳，直到他的眼睛刺疼。

\--

他知道她在想什么，他不怪她。她直直地盯着咖啡杯，双手紧握着杯子，她的前额紧蹙着。

“就..就没有任何办法了吗？”她最终抬起头看着他，问道。

“或许手术会有用。”他耸耸肩，想要表现得无所谓，但是显然她早看穿了。她的手握着他放在桌面上的手背，她研判着他的脸。

“我不知道该说什么好，”她如实地说；他不知道事情如何发展至此，她变得直率和诚实，不再像以前那样试图揣度他的感受。他想这可能发生在她离开他之前，但是他不敢确定。再也没有什么说得清了。

他眨着眼睛重新聚焦在她的脸上。

“你一定在想我将要面对的这厄运，”他说着，绽开笑容，抬头看着天花板，希望自己不要爆发出来“老天爷，这是我伤害你所得到的报应吧。”她发出啧啧声，轻轻地拍打了一下他的手背。

“我从没有对你生气，”她温柔地说。他低下头看她，回想着所有他和她执手相望，相亲相爱的岁月。“我永远不会责怪你，我知道你爱过我，但那跟你爱他不一样。我永远不想让你左右为难。”

“我只是...”他深深吸了口气，忍不住落下来眼泪，他的话语几乎要让他窒息，“我只是不想错过看着他们长大成人。我没办法忍受永远看不到Leo会开车或者——或者Nora要结婚的画面，Ola，我没办法忍受。”

“噢，Nando，”她心疼地说道，她从凳子起来坐到他的身边，把他抱在怀里，她还如他记得一样的温暖和香气迷人。

\--

最后，他们决定先不告诉孩子们这消息。Olalla认为这件事对于Leo太难于理解，对于Nora则是打击太大，所以他们不告诉他们。在他们在这的最后一晚，他坐在客房里的两张床中间的地板上，看着他的孩子们，侧头睡在膝盖上，胸膛顶着膝盖，直到他打起盹来。Sergio走进来经过他们，坐在他的背后，双手环抱着他。

“你在做什么，Nino？”他小声地说，亲吻着他的耳背。Fernando靠后头枕着他的肩膀，对他眨眨眼，神态困倦而迷糊。

“看他们，”他疲倦无力地说道，“我不知道他们下次来的时候，我还能否看见他们。”

“噢，”是Sergio唯一说出的话，然后他找了个适当位置，挨着Nora的床尾，拉着Fernando的后背靠在他的胸膛，他们整晚上都坐在那里。

 

\---

事情没有多大改变。他开始每天早上闭着眼睛熟记他的衣服是怎么样的，重新整理他衣柜里的t-shirt，Polo衫和圆领衫，分门别类毛织物，然后衬衫，裤子，牛仔裤，短裤。他把护肤用品码放在柜子里——脸部护理，头发护理，身体护理等。Sergio没说一个字，适应着变化，跟从这个系统。

在球场变得更糟了。他错失的射门机会，越来越多，在一次荒谬至极的训练后，他非常的沮丧失意，他用拳头用力地猛击着墙壁，Sergio叹了口气，在卫生间里为他清洗流血的指关节，没说一个字。

Fernando开始随时随地的走神；他没注意到大厅里的鞋子，被鞋子绊倒，在摔倒的时候及时扶在墙壁上；被厨房的料理台剐破他的臀部，小腿磕到咖啡桌上。在他早上他冲咖啡，想要拉出抽屉找出餐具准备早餐时候，又无意地撞到了椅子。他打算不去理会这些，因为这些不会有改变。Sergio没有提及一个字，只是在看到它们的时候，他吻了吻那些伤痕。这时候Fernando才深深地意识到他的所作所为。

Sergio越长时间的保持沉默，Fernando就越无理取闹。他开始在早晨把浴室锁起来，不让Sergio钻进来和他一起洗澡。当他们要做爱的时候，Fernando就转过身去睡觉，这之后，Sergio总是厌恨起来。这很幼稚，但他实在太生气了，所以他总是忍不住那么对待他。

有天他回到家，发现所有东西的边角都被磨圆了，咖啡桌，厨房料理柜，楼梯的扶栏，浴室柜，甚至是他们卧室的家具。有些东西在他的心里支离破碎了。

“咖啡桌特么地怎么回事啊？”Sergio回到家，他劈头就问，他没有坚持等到回答，因为盛怒已在他的内心熊熊燃烧，强烈而危险，“我他妈的不是个残废人，Ramos。”

“是，你不是。”Sergio同意，淡定地回答道。他没有转过身挂上他的外套，脱下鞋子，Fernando突然勃然大怒，粗鲁地抓着他的肩膀猛推过去。

Sergio转身压着他是如此迅疾，他甚至都来不及移动。他肉搏般把他扔到墙上，身体压制他呆在那里，一只手掐着Fernando的喉咙。

“停下来，”他咆哮道，他的眼睛深邃而黯然，他下巴的肌肉紧蹙而抽搐着，“他妈的适可而止吧，你不能把我远远推开。”

“我没有——”

“不，你有。所以他妈的现在要停止这么做了，你听到了吗？这事他妈的现在就要停下来。”

过了几秒钟，Fernando叹了口气，脑袋向后靠在墙壁上，不再推搡他，停了下来。喘着气，闭上眼睛。

“我在尽我所能，你已经够伤痕累累了，你就像是块拼布床单似的。”

Fernando看着他，不知道说点什么，因为这是事实。他的小腿满是伤痕和裂口，因为总是突然的碰撞到任何东西上，手臂上也留着青紫的瘀伤，是剐蹭到门把手上留下的，他是在一个月前发现的。他低头盯着地板。

“对不起。”

“好了。”Sergio息事宁人，掐在他喉咙的手抬起他的头，将嘴唇贴上去轻柔地吻了他，仅此一下。“我只想要照顾你。”

Fernando点头，因为他知道，但他没有笑出来，因为事实上Sergio已经燃烧了他的内心。

 

\--

一天早上，他醒过来，事物比往常更加模糊不清。他刮胡子弄伤了自己。Sergio在他的旁边，刷着牙，他安静地看着。他又一次划伤了，疼痛得发出嘶嘶的声音。

Sergio漱口冲水完毕，想要从他手里拿过剃须刀，而Fernando凶狠地盯着他，像是在说：“你有胆量试试看？”

“让我来，”他声音诚恳，也凝视着他。一声叹息，Fernando放开手中的剃须刀，放任Sergio把他转过身来，这样的后背就顶在洗漱台上；Sergio停靠在他的臀部，固定他矗立在原地，他万分小心地刮着胡子——温柔地，缓慢地。Sergio只穿着内裤，黑色而紧身，一分钟后，Fernando把手掌放置在他的腰腹上，手指挂在内裤的松紧带上。

他觉得这会很尴尬，然而实际上这该死的非常性感；Sergio的剃须刀刮向他的喉咙，逼近他的动脉，Fernando调头倾斜到另外一边，让他完全地掌控，不再试图控制他的迅猛的心跳或者他的剧烈觉醒的欲望。当他完工后，Fernando捧起他的脸，用力地狠狠地亲吻他，舌头伸进他的嘴巴里胡搅蛮缠，他的手指插进他的头发里加深接触，而Sergio则伸手褪下Fernando的裤腰带。

他们挨靠着洗漱池做爱；Sergio脱光他的衣服，让他转过身躯，弯下腰越过洗漱池；他缓慢而用力地抽插他，用力地抓着Fernando的头发，低沉而慵懒地小声喃喃，“看着。”每当Fernando紧闭着眼睛，更加往下弯着腰时，他的胸膛撞击到Fernando的后背，这样他的进入更加深入。

他们没有去训练。Fernando撒谎胸口的伤痕，这显而易见的，而Sergio就扯了些乱七八糟的，跟Mourinho说自己头痛，Sergio不想离开他。这个感觉像是回到小学时候，Fernando感觉变小了，淘气地恶作剧了又能无忧无虑。

\---

他和Pepe还经常联系。当他在年轻时，转会到利物浦，不懂英语，还在治愈离家的伤痛，是Pepe来到他的酒店房间里，带着啤酒和熟悉的家乡话，帮他买下了一处公寓。现在，他退役回到西班牙，他还像过去一样每个月来看望他。

“Sergio说了什么？”他嚼着满嘴的沙拉问道。Fernando笑了起来，喝了口水。

“没说什么，真的。”

“这很奇怪，对他来说。”Pepe哈哈笑着，而Fernando应和着露齿而笑。咖啡店门上的铃铛叮当作响，门打开走进了一些青少年。Fernando有好一会儿在费劲地辨认他们的脸。

“这就像…就像周围的一切东西都变得模糊不清。然后空白一片。每当我醒过来，要花上一段时间才能够看清任何东西。”他幽幽地说，盯着他的碟子。“他不得不帮我刮胡子。”

他可以感觉得到Pepe的视线罗在他的身上，他无法抬头看虽然他想要那么做。他知道现在他要和过去他的骄傲作斗争了，但是他做不到，现在还不行。

Pepe的膝盖在桌子下面撞了一下他，那么大力气差不多要构成事故了，他说话的时候，声音洪亮而清楚。他不想让他的声音听起来是在同情他，或者在手舞足蹈什么。他的话是醍醐灌顶的。

“如果他不想，那他就不会做。”

\--  
他踢的最后一场比赛是在五月中旬对阵巴塞罗那。他们把这场比赛看得很重大，一场退役赛，但是应他的请求，没有人跟球队提及他的病情。那个星期他花费了许多时间练习讲述他即将的退役和想要的安静生活，他要把精力放在他的孩子们，甚至长时间的解释当他离开球场时，他是多么希望Sergio还能够继续踢下去。

烈日暴晒着伯纳乌，他停在球员通道口，紧闭着眼睛，深深地呼吸一下这里像家一样的空气。Sergio轻触一下他的脖子背面，然后摸了一下草地，球场里报出他的名字，印有他头像的横幅和他效力过的每支球队球衣都悬挂在球场看台。

他射门，然而他踢空了，因为他甚至没有真正踢到皮球上，只是往他认为可能到来的方向踢过去，完全依靠直觉而做，然后他知道防守他变得太容易了，但是一声巨大的咆哮回响在体育场上空，他因为膝盖被踢摔倒在地，痛苦地喊了出来。Sergio是第一个赶到他身边，他就在那里，在球场上亲吻他，与此同时队友们聚拢在他们旁边，轻拍他的后背，拥抱他，对他赞口不绝，好像他已经好久没有得到这样的礼遇了。

在更衣室里，他接了Steven的电话，开玩笑地说他打算听他的恭喜而不是他曾经队友的歌声。后来，他们在体育场里全部都喝醉了，他很高兴看到这样的结局。他很高兴他在这里——他原本可以去其他所有地方——和这些人在一起。

\--

他们在赛季结束后的6月去了塞维利亚。天气热情似火，市中心整天都是人山人海的拥挤着，好在Sergio父母的房子在一处小镇里，那里安静惬意。Sergio的母亲照顾他们三餐，然后他们在广场上和当地孩子们踢球玩。

“我一直知道，”她说道，在一天晚上吃完晚餐和几杯红酒下肚之后，她的脸颊呈现出粉红苹果般的红晕，简直就跟Sergio喝酒后的一模一样。Fernando坐在Sergio所坐着的扶手椅前面的地毯上，Sergio的手指从上至下梳理着他后脑勺的头发。

“妈妈——”他开口道，但是她笑着对他摆了摆手。

“我一直知道会是你，Fernando。母亲的直觉。”她满脸欢喜地看着他们说。“就像他谈到你的方式。”

Fernando笑了起来，头向后靠下去对Sergio咧嘴而笑，Sergio在摇着头，满脸红晕。

“更像是他床头柜子上的照片。”Sergio的大哥呵呵笑着，Sergio轻打了他一下。

半小时后他们悄悄地溜出来，一起拥挤在Sergio童年的小床上，Sergio哼唱着弗拉门戈小曲，房间萦绕着他的歌声，直到他睡着了。在早上早些时候，他们坐在喷泉广场的矮墙上，Sergio躺着，头枕在Fernando的膝盖，Fernando注视着太阳跳离开他的肌肤，他的指尖轻触他手臂的雀斑，沉浸在他所处的周围，这个属于他的地方。

“我爱你，”他说，Sergio拿走他的太阳眼镜，一脸惊愕地看着他，“我爱你。”

他的笑容炫目迷人，毫无戒备，大大地展开着；他就如这笑容般美丽。Fernando弯下腰亲吻他，在他嘴里品味着那句“我也爱你。”

\--

一开始，他用眼睛描摹着Sergio的容颜；在看不清周围，边缘一片空白的时候，他眨着眼对抗着，然后他用他的手指，指腹来感觉他皮肤下火热的心跳，然后他多情性感的嘴唇，雨点般的亲吻洒在他的脸颊，他的前额，他的下巴。他亲吻他的鼻子，记得他弄断鼻子的时候，Fernando在凌晨5点接到他只有鼻音嗡嗡的电话，还以为念的是咒语，记得自己在枕头上强压着笑声，轻柔细语地对他说“噢，吉普赛人”。

老天爷，他要把这些记住。

他知道，当他的视力消失的时候，他所能做的就是感受，嗅闻，品尝了，那么他要把这些记忆填满那一片空白。

唯一可靠和真实清楚的就是Sergio了，不管与他的距离如何远近，他的气味胜过一切，散播在空气里，萦绕在他们四周，Fernando拼命地回忆他是否如此在意过他的气味或者只是因为他的感觉现在不一样了，但是不管是哪一个，他都紧握着这感觉，就像那是他的生命线。

他们转动，Sergio亲吻着他的喉咙，小声地发誓，吐露着深爱和‘对不起’，把它们刻进Fernando汗湿潮润的皮肤上，而Fernando自始至终都在睁着他的眼睛。


End file.
